


Stop kicking Lorenz from the server

by Royalia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edgy Teenage Stuff, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Memes, More characters coming - Freeform, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalia/pseuds/Royalia
Summary: the students have a discord and they talk and act goofy to Edelgard's dismay.
Kudos: 22





	Stop kicking Lorenz from the server

-Eddiegard has joined the server-

Eddiegard: Hello?

Clawd: OMG ITS EDSSSSSSS

Damnitri: Edelgard, Claude keeps changing our nicknames.

VON THOTERIL: eddie mwa hi babi ♥

FlaynLovesFish: Hilda I can't read that, what does that mean?

VON THOTERIL: OMG HAI QUEEEN FLAYN HOW R U QT

FlaynLovesFish: Hm?

Sylvainslaysthots: Yo someone ping bernie she keeps ignoring the chat

Baby Benz: @FeelTheBern

Damnitri: The chat is going too fast I'm going to continue playing League....

Damnitri: ?afk league

Eddiegard: someone explain????

Clawd: @Eddiegard welcome to garreg mach's group chat ayyyyyyyy 

Eddiegard: Thanks Claude...I see you all are having fun in here?

Clawd: BASICALLY, rules are simple, don't spam memes, use correct channels etc. enjoy gurlllllll

Eddiegard: A group chat is an excellent idea! Why wasn't I informed sooner?

DoroTEA: @Eddiegard ur a bit of a killjoy half the time b

Eddiegard: But Dimitri was invited before I was?

Clawd: On god he was babe

Annie: @Baby Benz join the voice chat

Baby Benz: omw annie <3

Eddiegard: This chat IS really active

Clawd: it won't be if u stay in it

Eddiegard: Claude????

Clawd: damn just jokes... were u not allowed to use the internet when you were a kid or some

Eddiegard: Somewhat, I could only play learning games until I was 15

RAPH: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Clawd: bruh i knew it, ur such a princess looo

Eddiegard: Dorothea made me create an account for this anyway, I can't even tell who half of you are, your profile pictures are so weird??

Clawd: Lmao what? whose?

Eddiegard: Your profile picture is a crying cat holding a gun Claude.

Clawd: u rite

VON THOTERIL: my pfp is cute tho right eddie?

Eddiegard: Somewhat..? is that you? that's a cute outfit...

VON THOTERIL: no omg but she's an insta model her outfits are my aestheticccccccccc

Eddiegard: you all type so strangely

Caspar The Ghost: OK BOOMER

Eddiegard: ???

Clawd: OK BOOMER

Eddiegard: ???????????????????//

VON THOTERIL: OK BOOMER

hoerenz: OK BOOMER

Clawd: it's not funny when u do it lorenz do i have to ban u again OMG

Eddiegard: I'm turning off my phone, I'm going to study, see you all at school tommorrow I guess. 

Clawd: bye gurlll 

VON THOTERIL: OMG BYE EDDIE

Damnitri: you all are so embarrassing, goodnight Edelgard.

And with that, Edelgard set down her phone, bewildered at how strange her classmates acted on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough I'll make a list of each character's username. Before anyone asks no Byleth isn't allowed in the server, how else are they supposed to shit talk their teachers.


End file.
